everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Opalescence Charming
Opalescence Goldilocks "Opal" Charming is a 2015-introduced all-around character. She is owned by Cookie and is the next Pretty Goldilocks in Madame d'Aulnoy's story of the same name. Her ambassador is currently unkown, but even with the looming possibility of him being a jerk, Opalescence has chosen to be a Royal to ensure her destiny and story were safe. Character Personality Opalescence is the quiet, not so flashy Charming in the family, which is quite an achievement, considering her naturally rainbow hair and dazzling smile. More truthfully, Opalescence doesn't try to be flashy and noticeable, which by relative terms she sort of (just sort of, not really) isn't, but being a Charming and all, she can't avoid attention. C'est impossible! as she would say in a bad mood. This leads me to say that due to her story's French origin, Opalescence is French. But due to living in UFK for most of her hextremely hexpensive education, she speaks with an upper class British accent, with a slight undertone of French. However, in her annoyed moments, Opalescence tends to insert French words into her speech. Normally, Opalescence is soft-spoken and sort of shy. Like everyone, she loves praise and showing off is sixth sense to most Charmings, but Opalescence tries not to do it too much, and don't say that everybody doesn't like to show off- they do. We all like that feeling of acceptance- that somebody wants us and likes us and thinks we're talented or beautiful or intelligence. And so does Opalescence, she is only human, after all. At first, most people are bedazzled by her hexquisite beauty and have fairy high hexpectations of her. Unfortunately in the world of Ever After, looks are everything and Opalescence has a pretty low outlook on her appearance. She appears even shorter than she actually is because she is so little-girlish. Opalescence's mental age is probably ten (like average immature ten, not advanced academic class ten). She loves adventure and everything shiny. Her voice is of an eight year old's. But she does succeed in most classes. She's also a hopeless romantic and constantly putting herself in awkward situations in the hopes that Ambassador Charming's successor will come and save her. No, Opalescence is not fairy responsible or sensible. True to her childlike manner, Opalescence is fairy gullible. Not that all children are fairy gullible, but the stereotype associated with the children that mirror Opalescence's personality are always naive, innocent, gullible and soft-spoken. Yes the new kid in Year 2. It's fairly easy to trick Opalescence and she always thinks the best of people. Lucky for her, she won't really have that much to do in the big bad world because the next Ambassador Charming will be King and therefore he will rule. Opalescence is a brave young princess, even if she doesn't seem to be that way, looking more like a damsel-in-distress. Which she is as well. She loved the point Cedar Wood made in the Beautiful Truth and agreed wholeheartedly, which is why Opalescence does her best to be smart, graceful and kind. She is smart, graceful and kind. But she's not trained to actually be able to handle what the world may throw at her. This is what she learns as the year progresses. The Royal/Rebel War had triggered a few breakdowns and now Opalescence had developed a fierce sense of protectiveness over her story. It's not normally a bad idea to suggest anything related to Rebels. It is ALWAYS a bad idea to suggest anything related to Rebels. Either she'll burst into tears or she'll start chiding you in a quiet, dangerous voice that doesn't go well with her normal cute disposition. It's fairy scary. Interests Backstory/Pre-EAH Next Gen Stuff Appearance True to her name, Opalescence has beautiful, long, thick, glossy wavy hair which is pretty hard to describe, but I would say the base shade is platinum with highlights in varying shades of bright or pastel blue, pink, green and purple. It is pretty shiny too and looks really healthy. It doesn't serve for time-slowing hair tosses but it sure is amaing. Her hair isn't really opalescent as such, rather of the variety of shades found on an opal, the quality of which she was named after. As if that isn't enough, her eyes are absolutely stunning. Large, perfect dazzling blue orbs that contrast her soft, fair princess skin faiy much. She has high-ish cheekbones and a perfect figure (as a princess, everything she does and eats is monitored), though, she is under average height at 5 foot 1. One wonders if an angel dyed their hair and took on the name 'Opalescence Charming'. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f6/cc/cb/f6cccb218c0922b5f99f216246569dee.jpg - her eyes. YES HER EYELASHES ARE NATURALLY LIKE THAT. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c1/75/6d/c1756dc47771bd4f3ee0b11113b544e1.jpg - her hair colour. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/74/9f/a3/749fa309210c9d27dfc9af898c92e543.jpg - also her hair colour. How the story goes Pretty Goldilocks Basically there's this awesome looking princess called Goldilocks (NO NOT BLONDIE'S MUM) and some King who falls in love with her. He sends his ambassador to ask for her hand in the King's name. Charming, the ambassador, goes and does so, but Goldilocks asks for these things. Charming gets those things, despite all the odds, with a bit of help from some animals that he had helped earlier in the story. Goldilocks agrees to marry the King, but has fallen in love with Charming. She talks sooooooooooooooooooooooo much about him. The King gets jealous. Now, earlier in the story, Goldilocks had asked for a bottle of water from the Fountain of Health and Youth. In an identical bottle, there is this potion which people wash their face in, and they die. A maid accidentally breaks the bottle with the Fountain of Health and Youth water so, in the hope that nobody will notice, replaces it with the potion bottle. The King wants to take a bit of the Fountain of Health and Youth water so that he looks better than Charming, but unknowingly kills himself with the potion. Goldilocks marries Charming and they all live Happily Ever After. How does Opalescence come into it? Like all normal girls do. Relationships Family Pretty Goldilocks Avenant/Charming King Frieds Aquaintances Enemies Other stuff Outfits THANKS TO HIDDEN AND VANESSA THEY HELPED WITH THE FIRST TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Signature- Royals Opalescence's hair is made into a twisted ponytail secured by an opal ornament. A gold tiara delicately set with opals sits in her hair. Her dress consists of a corseted top made of a metallic opalescent material. The sleeves are first puffed and then cinched by a golden ribbons. Underneath the dress is a white shirt with long skin tight sleeves with beads of opalescent colours wrapped around them in swirling designs. The corset tapers down into a v, from where the layers of her skirt begin. We'll start from the bottom, shall we? The bottom layer is made of netting, and then it is overlayed by ruffled translucent layers of opalescent colours and opals decorate the hem of the dress. The top-most layer is an overlay that goes down in an inverted v-shape, and this one is of a gradient of, in this order top to bottom, pink, purple, blue and green. The overlay is really shiny and covered in glitter. The dress's overlay goes down to the floor, but the rest of the dress stays a bit below the knees and no further. She wears white stockings decorated by rows of teeny-tiny opals. Opalescence wears opalescent eyeshadow and light pink lipstick because any other colour would overpower her features. Her jewellery is all opal and gold- including the ring mentioned in her story, as well as a gold chain necklace with a heart-shaped opal pendant and matching earrings. The pair of opalescent rococo inspired shoes complete the outfit. Opalescence, with help from Vanessa and Hidden, is dazzling from the opals on her tiara to the crystal heels on her shoes. Opalescence is basically a walking bag of money with all those opals on her. Links to help imagine the outfit are below- Hair style: http://www.hairstylesco.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Twisted-Ponytail-hairstyles-2014.jpeg?5b68be Hair ornament: http://emi-jay.com/images/black-gem-aqual-opal.jpg This tiara- https://www.blissfulgifts.co.uk/images/products/Calypso-Gold-Classic-Crystal-Tiara.jpg The tiara has opals like this- http://40.media.tumblr.com/8fb186880e06aee2333d019b2e66f0ce/tumblr_nj8rhnNMhU1tdl1v2o1_250.jpg Her dress is made of this stuff- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ce/cc/22/cecc22e165c5027b24a0c34bd6a535a8.jpg Shoes like this hexcept in pastel blue, pink, purple. Keep the gold. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ae/62/bd/ae62bd714316c6514d289585d6391236.jpg Also, the heels are made of a crystalline material. http://www.customfinejewelry.com/images/eotlb.jpg - ring http://cdn.opalauctions.com/uploads/images/265000-269999/266898/266898_1300338996.jpg - earrings http://www.customfinejewelry.com/images/eotlb.jpg - necklace https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/21/fe/ed/21feedf887bfbf941e0d01d61272f97a.jpg - bracelet Legacy Day Trivia *Charming isn't a Charming! Pretty Goldilocks is a Charming. Charming just happens to be called Charming. Gallery Category:The Story of Pretty Goldilocks Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Charmings Category:Characters